Skaase
Skaase is the second in command of the Redrock Raiders; along with its leader, Bowen Thropping he uses the guild as his private bank account and stepping stone to bigger things. Description An average sized Darkspear Troll, Skaase has the lanky build typical of his kind. Trim and agile, he tends to move more like a hunter or a warrior then a healer, an asset that has been rather useful to him. He has narrow red eyes and large tusks, as well as bright red hair that is tied into a single thick braid. Relatively old for a Troll, his face is lined and weathered; however, it is usually hidden by his extensive tribal facepaint. Much like Bowen, he dresses in a collection of whatever scraps of armourh e has been able to scrounge up or, alternatively, buy from funds provided by the rest of the guild. Also, like her, he never seems to wear the guild's tabard. Personality Skaase plays the part of a wise elder to the guild, a role that would last under whole seconds of scrutiny. In truth, Skaase is pretty much Bowen's right hand man. While the co-leader of the guild, he is very much aware of her plans for the guild and how she treats its members. More to the point, he's more then happily a part of it. He dreams of bigger and better things, and doesn't mind stepping on other people in order to get to them. Greedy and selfish, he feels justified in what he's doing on the grounds that everyone else has picked on the Darkspears first, so he can and will do anything he needs to in order to get ahead in life. Despite this, he is rather devoted to Bowen and her ideals; some have noted that he may be just too much so. For example, in battle, he will frequently ignore those who are in the thick of the fighting in order to look after even the most minor of Bowen's injuries. It has been commented that the Raiders loose more members that way. Its questionable just how effective a healer he is, even allowing for his terrible lack of focus. Oddly enough, Bowen seems to genuinely like him and treat him well, certainly a lot better then she treats the rest of her guild. There's also some hints of romantic involvement between the two. Probably best if you don't think about it. (I mean a Troll guy and a Tauren girl? I mean, at least its not the other way around. That'd just be stupid). He also has a rather affable air, which allows him to explain away he and Bowen's actions to the rest of the guild. History One of the Darkspear trabe of trolls, like many others, Skaase had a difficult life from the beginning. Displaced from their home three times, each time due to the pressures of war and invasion, many in the tribe, such as himself, became more then a little bitter about it. As a result, Skaase began to develop an attitude that the entire universe was out to get him and, as such, he should look out for himself and himself alone, regardless of the situation. Trained as a Shaman, he began working with other members of the Horde in fighting various threats to their new nations in Kalimdor. It was during this time that he met Bowen, the pair of them agreeing to work together. Realizing that they both wanted to do better for themselves, they formed a guild, the Redrock Raiders to aid them in their goals. When Bowen announced that she wanted to become a part of the Aunty Jack Show, Skaase eagerly supported her decision. In fact, he wanted to be a part of the Aunty Jack Show as well. And, after she was rejected, he agreed with her plan to try and get them another shot. This worked to Bowen's advantage; Skaase was generally seen as being farm ore amiable and far better connected to the members of the guild. These traits would frequently allow him to brush off or explain away he and Bowen's latest changes to the guild's role, or their arbitrary orders, or even what had happened to all the money in the guild bank. While there were more then a few grumbles, as a whole, the guild were ready and willing to accept his explanations. For the moment, he is continuing to work towards he and Bowen's goals of getting ahead in life by screwing over everyone who has helped them along the way. And, if all else fails, he has recently acquired a chunk of island off the coast of Stranglethorn for the pair of them to flee to if the worst comes to the worst. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Shaman category:Redrock Raiders category:Articles by Darthfish